Environmental hygiene is an important factor affecting life quality; therefore, with continuous increase of requirements for life quality of the people, correspondingly, requirements for the environmental hygiene are higher and higher. However, in modern times, working pressure of the people increases day by day, and they urgently need to be freed from heavy cleaning work. Thus, many devices configured to clean floors appear so as to improve the environmental hygiene; the commonly used ones of these devices include cleaners, automatic mopping machines, sweeping machines, and floor washers.
A suction nozzle of a conventional floor washer is formed by a front rubber sheet and a rear rubber sheet, the two rubber sheet are respectively pasted on a rear of a cleaning device, and a gap between the front rubber sheet and the rear rubber sheet is small; the function of the front rubber sheet is to obstruct wind and increase a pressure of the suction nozzle, and an interference fit is formed between the rear rubber and a floor so as to centrally recycle garbage such as waste water, impurities, and so on. Since the gap between the front rubber sheet and the rear rubber sheet is small, as a result, garbage with a large volume is unable to enter the suction nozzle and thus is difficult to be cleaned; moreover, after being used for a long time, garbage is prone to pile at the suction nozzle and thus obstruct the suction nozzle, the cleaning quality is severely affected, and the user experience effect is debased. Furthermore, a roller brush in a cleaning device of this type of floor washer is usually a structure comprising a roller and a brush, which may result in that swept long hairs are very prone to be twined in the brush and are difficult to be cleaned.